Star X Marco
by SVTFOEfanatic
Summary: I saw a story on deviant art and saw an opportunity, so I took it. The first chapter was made by 'Elemental-756' on deviant art but the second chapter, I MADE! This story is STARCO ALL THE WAY! No spoilers will be in this description! Read the story to find out what happens (I do not own SVTFOE or any of its contents)
1. Goodbye

Star's bedroom was illuminated by the blue light of the portal. The Kingdom of Mewni could clearly be seen off in the distance waiting for it's new queen to come home. It was very early in the morning so it was probably just the two of them awake out of the whole town, the two with their tears welling up at the base of their eyes, the two who hadn't spoken a single word to each other since Star's dad had walked back through the portal, leaving the two alone.

"He" she paused to intake breath "he gave me five minutes so if you want to say something?" Star asked. Her tone of voice was weak. She didn't want to have this talk with Marco, but he'd walked in after hearing her crying to find her with her dad. He'd seen the open portal and it didn't take an idiot to realise what was going on. She had to go home now; and could never come back.

Marco didn't say anything. He just stared at the corner of the room, refusing to look at her, rubbing his arm with his hand. He always anticipated the day that this would come, the day he'd lose her forever, but it was far too soon. It'd only been a little less than a year and there was so much he hadn't told, done and shown her. In addition, he didn't just feel sad, he felt betrayed. She, the girl he loved, was just going to walk away from everything they had together without even saying goodbye.

"Marco?" She asked. She didn't have a lot of time left so she needed to wrap things up pretty quickly. Her coronation was just around the corner, literally.

"Don't go." He muttered quietly.

"I don't want to, but I have to. I've gotta go home, Marco." She replied. She'd expected him to say something like that, but her ears weren't fond of it. She didn't want him to beg for her stay as they'd end up intensely crying into each others shoulders which would take a lot longer than 5 minutes.

"But this is your home!" He said fiercely, finally looking at her. Seeing how miserable her face was made him feel even worse than he already was. He felt sorry for her, but still angry as well.

"I know." She agreed. Arguing with him, in any shape or form, was absolutely pointless. "But we both knew this was gonna happen eventually, right?" She then asked. Her experience here had matured her a lot so she wouldn't act like that sweet innocent silly girl anymore; but this hurt. It hurt so much and no amount of maturity would act as a strong enough armor. Marco felt the same.

Marco said nothing again. He just gloomed at her.

"If you're just gonna stand there then I'm gonna go." She said as strongly and as confidently as she could. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible, but if he was going to do nothing and act as an emotionless inanimate object then there was no point.

He still said nothing else. He just suddenly looked down at his feet. Star turned around and made her way home.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you?" He quickly asked. He had to get everything out now and make sure to leave no stone unturned. He wouldn't get another chance.

Star froze and blushed. She was beyond glad that he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. I do." She said, looking behind her. He was still looking at the floor. "The way you said I was 'your girlfriend' and that 'you were going to protect me' when the jock started harassing me...I'm not stupid."

Marco let out a heavy sigh, he didn't think she'd heard that, and looked up at her for the very last time. He wanted to capture every last detail of her perfect face before it was taken from him. "Can I at least get a hug?" He asked, smiling and outstretching his arms.

Star smiled back and bolted to him. She wrapped her arms around him so tightly, knowing it was the last time they'd ever see and feel each other. Marco didn't hesitate in returning the embrace in the same way she hugged him...Then the sweet moment was ruined when she started crying into his hoodie. Marco ended up doing the same thing, but being careful to not leave a massive splotch on her fancy royal dress. He despised the sound she made when she was cried, but she'd never heard him cry. It only made it so much worse for the two.

"I'm sorry." She whined. "If there was any other way."

"It's okay." He whined back, slowly stroking her blonde hair. "It's okay. I'll be fine and you'll be fine."

Star gently pushed away from him so she could see his face, but still had her arms wrapped around him. "Are you sure?" She concerningly asked him.

He slowly nodded.

"You'll feed the puppies, right?"

He slowly nodded again.

"And you'll stay safe, no fights and bullies at school."

"God, you sound like my mum." He joked. The two smiled at each other again.

She hugged him again, but even tighter. This would really be the very, ever last time. "I...I don't want to go!" She cried. She was going to miss him, and especially his sense of humour. He seemed to brighten up any situation, but this one forever stayed black shrouded in dark.

"I know you don't. I would want nothing more than for you to stay here with me, but you can't." He cried back. It seemed like their roles had become inverted.

"If...if there's one last thing you want to do then do it." She said commandingly through her wet face.

That was all Marco needed. He put her head in his hands, squinted his eyes shut and kissed her. The two blushed wildly. Star's eyes went wider than they'd ever been, but they quickly fluttered shut as she returned his act of affection.

When Star had only seconds left, Marco released himself and leant her forehead against hers, still cupping it. She grabbed his wrists as the two stared at each other.

"Goodbye, Marco." She whined. Her time was up now and she had to go. She couldn't dwell on this any longer no matter how much she wanted too. She'd do anything for a few more seconds with him, but her new duties as a queen came first.

"Goodbye, Star." He croaked as her heart cracked in two pieces. Anger was gone. Depression was all that was left.

Star dreadingly slowly released her grip around him. It was visibly obvious that she hated every motion she took to get away from him.

"Just go." He whispered to her. He didn't want to see her act like this.

Star looked at him and nodded. She backed up until she walked through the portal and onto the grass of Mooney where a chariot was waiting for her. She casually waved at him as he did with her. Then the portal closed. The two cleaned their eyes free of tears.

"I'm sorry, poppet." Said her dad apologetically when he saw her.

"Don't talk to me!" She hissed back at him. She did not want his pathetic sympathy. He had no idea what she was going through right now, having to give up the one she loved, so he could just shut it! She completely ignored him and just walked into the chariot. Her dad made his way to join her. "No!" She shouted, putting a hand up. "You can walk." She added, pointing at him. She swished her wand about, causing the door to be slammed shut in front of his face as the chariot then galloped off towards the castle where her coronation awaited her. She was glad no one could see her as she started crying again.

Marco, on the other side, just buckled down to his knees and cried uncontrollably again into his hands.

She was gone...and would never come back.

 **This chapter was made by 'Elemental-756' on deviantart. This was his ending so I decided, Hell with that ending. So the next chapter is made by me. Tell me in the reviews which one was better!**


	2. Hello

**(No ones POV)**

 **With Marco**

Marco went to school for the first time in a week ever since Star left. He walked in the main entrance and was met by his best friends, Alfonso and Ferguson. "Hey buddy. Where you been? And where's Star?" Alfonso said. This brought tears to Marco's eyes. "Woah, what's wrong Marco?" Ferguson cut in. "Sh-She's.. Gone." Marco started to drop a few tears. Ferguson looked over at Alfonso, then back at Marco. "She died!?" Marco shook his head. "No, she had to go back to Mewnie." Marco wiped away his tears and walked to his locker. Alfonso and Ferguson followed. They were silent the walk there, until they stopped at Marco's locker. Ferguson decided to break the silence."You wanna talk about it bud?" Marco shook his head. "I'd rather not. I'll be fine." He lied, forcing a smile. "I gotta get to class, I'll catch you two later." Alfonso waved while Marco walked to his class.

Marco walked to his desk and took a seat. Not long after, Jackie walked over to Marco. "Hey Marco! Glad you're back. Where's Star?" He avoided direct eye contact. He didn't want her to see that he was crying. "UH, Star had to go back to Mewnie.." She patted his shoulder. "That's a bummer. You two were close. Anyways, I'll talk to you later." Jackie walked away and took a seat at her desk. walked in and was shocked when she saw Marco. "The smart one is back! Say, Where's Star?" Marco stood up, he looked mad. "STAR HAD TO GO BACK TO HER DIMENSION! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Everyone gasped. They didn't expect this behavior from Marco. "Well then! POP QUIZ!" Marco thought to himself, "My life is gonna suck from now on!"

* * *

 **(No ones POV)**

 **With Star**

Star was in the dining hall with her family, waiting for the king, queen, and prince to arrive from a different kingdom. Queen butterfly has tried to get Star to find a prince ever since she got back home. Star hated that her mother would try to make her date a prince, only because she had her eyes set on a different boy. A boy from earth, Marco Diaz. As the family arrived from a fiery, hell like, dimension, Star knew exactly who she was about to meet. "Oh no!" Is all she thought. The prince sat in the seat across from Star. "Hello Star. Nice to see you again." Star gave him a mean look. "Not nice seeing you, Tom!"

"Now Star," Her parents pleaded. "Be nice. I invited him and his family over for diner." Star got out of her seat and walked to the door. "Then you can have have fun with him! Not me." Star bolted off and stormed into her room. She flopped face first onto her bed and closed her eyes. Not long after, Queen Butterfly charged into her room. "STAR BUTTERFLY! Who do you think you are! You just made a fool of me!" Star looked up at her mother. "Sorry Mom. But I don't want to date any prince from any kingdom." Queen Butterfly, **(I'll just call her Esmeralda,)** sat at the end of Star's bed. "But Star honey, you have to have a king. But before that you need a prince." Star looked away from her Mom. "Does it have to be a prince?" She nodded. "But, you're the Queen. Can't you change that?" Esmeralda shook her head no. "You must find a suitable prince or I will revoke your wand and you will no longer be a princess! That is final!" She got up and walked out of Star's room.

 _"Hmm, become a queen and marry someone I don't love. Or lose my wand and possibly be with the one I truly love"_ Star thought about her outcome. She liked her wand, but not as much as Marco. But Marco brings danger into his life. Something he is clearly lacking. If she loses the wand and goes back to earth, there's no telling if Marco would still have the desired danger with him. But Star has alot of ways possible to make things 'Fun'. Before she had her wand, she was still careless, reckless, and had some danger. But on earth there aren't wild unicorns or a forest of certain death. But there was a way possible that she could make things work. Even if it took a while. _"I've made up my mind. Time to go tell Mom!"_

* * *

 **(no ones POV)**

 **With Marco**

It was lunch time and Marco was walking down the hall. He had his hood up and head down, unfortunately, it caused him to bump into Lars. "Who touched me!" A group of kids scattered out of the way revealing just Marco. "Ahh, if it isn't Marco! Where's your little body guard?" Star would always keep Lars from picking on him, but she wasn't here now. Marco didn't answer, but someone else in the crowd did. "She went back to her home planet." Lars looked at Marco with a slight grin. "So your stupid friend isn't here to pro..." Marco grabbed Lars and pinned him to the lockers before he got to finish his sentence. "Don't you EVER talk about Star like that again! EVER!" Everyone looked at Marco in shock. He wasn't the 'safe kid' they remembered. Alfonso and Ferguson happened to see this display and ran up to Marco. "Marco." Alfonso pleaded. "Let Lars go please?" Marco looked at Alfonso and Ferguson, then back at Lars. "Fine." Marco released his grip from Lars and he ran away screaming. "What did he do to you?" Ferguson asked. "I'll tell you at the lunch table." So they walked into the cafeteria.

Marco, Alfonso and Ferguson took at seat at their usual lunch table. "So, what happened between you and Lars?" Alfonso asked. "It wasn't really me he was talking about." Ferguson took a bite of his food. "Then who was he talking about?" Marco looked at them, rather annoyed. "Star! Now please can we not mention her anymore!?" Marco dropped his head on the table. Alfonso started patting his back. "It's ok buddy. It's gonna suck for a while but you gotta live through it. We'll be here every step of the way!" Marco raised his head. "Thanks guys. I'd be completely miserable if I lost you two as well."

* * *

 **(Just assume the whole story is 3rd person)**

 **With Star**

"WHAT!" Star's parents shouted. "I said I want to live on earth." Her parents looked at her in shock. Mostly her Dad. "But Star sweety. Don't you want to be Queen?" Her dad pleaded. Star shook her head. "Yes, but there's something I want more than being a Queen." Her Mom cut in. "Star, think about this. You will never be able to come back to Mewnie, I will have to take the wand, and you won't see us in person."

"I've already figured everything out. I can live without the wand, Marco can protect me, I can use my magic mirror to see you two, and I can live with the one I love!" Star's parents looked at each other, then back at Star. "This is your last chance to back out pumpkin." Her father pleaded once more. "She grasped her wand, then slowly handed it to her mother. "I'm sorry sweety, you are officially banned from Mewnie and you are no longer a princess." Star smiled and hugged her parents one last time. "I love you Mom and Dad!" The returned the hug. "We love you too dear. Good bye."

* * *

 **With Marco**

After a long, terrible day, Marco was walking home from school with Alfonso and Ferguson. "You wanna talk about it now bud?" Marco looked at Ferguson. "I guess." He nodded. "Ok, open the dam."

"Before Star came to earth, my life was completely boring, being the safe kid and all. I lacked any sort of danger what so ever. I always took the safe way. But then she showed up and well... I felt like there was more to life than just being safe. I've taken years of karate but never used it, until the day I met her. At first I didn't like her. I thought she was weird, and when she made a black hole in my room and made a rainy cloud hover over me, I may have been a little harsh. I told her if she was moving in, I was moving out. But when I went to walk away, I fell out the window."

Both Alfonso and Ferguson started chuckling.

"I was in front of Stop & Slurp when she came by to apologize. She made the rainy cloud disappear and told me that she didn't have a choice to go to earth, and I didn't have a choice to deal with her, so she was going to leave. Then a giant horde of monster came out of no where. One ran up to Star and was bout to attack but I kicked him down. At the time I didn't know she could fight so I tried to protect her. We fended them off and they went back to their dimension. She was going to leave but I stopped her. I told her she could Stay. After that we became best friends. Secretly, I liked her more than friends, but was scared to tell her. I didn't want her to think less of me because of one sentence. The day she left, we both knew our feelings for each other... But it was to late now."

Marco turned to Alfonso and Ferguson, who were crying. "We're so sorry Marco!" They both hugged him tightly shedding tears. "Guys guys... Come on, get a hold of yourselves. I'm the one supposed to be crying." Even though he said that without a tear in his eye, deep down, he was. Marco arrived at his house. "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow Marco. Sorry about Star." He waved at them. "You don't have to be sorry, but bye."

He walked inside and went straight to his room. He closed and locked his door, threw off his backpack, and took off his shoes. He flopped on his bed and held a picture of him and Star in front of him. "I miss you so much." He started shedding tears, but he heard a noise coming from Star's old room. "It's probably just Mom." he thought. Until he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He shouted. "Take a guess."

The voice he heard sounded familiar, like he has heard it before. He got up and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight. "STAR!' She lunged at him and gave him what she called a 'Super Macho Bear Hug'. "I thought you couldn't come back!?" Star released him from her grip. "That was because I had to be Queen." Marco looked at her confused. "But aren't you going to be Queen?" She shook her head. "Not anymore. I gave Mewnie up just to be with you."

"What do you mean you gave up Mewnie?" He asked. "I mean that I am no longer allowed to be on Mewnie. I'm not a princess anymore and I don't own the wand anymore."

"So you gave all of that up, just to be with me?" Marco had tears in his eyes. mostly from earlier. "Yes! They tryed to make me marry a prince, but you're my only prince. My earth prince. I love you Marco!" Marco leaned in and kissed her. It lasted a good while until they puled back for air. "I love you too Star!"

These two lived their lives together like they did before, but this time a couple.

 **(Now I know what your thinking. happily ever after right! Well nope. story ain't over yet. there is still a little more. But this next part is when they are both 18.)**

Star was in the changing room with a few of her 'girl' friends. They had her put on a beautiful white dress with yellow stars on it. They all stared, jaws to the floor. "You look perfect!" Star smiled. "I don't look that good..." Everyone else nodded. "You look better than perfect! I think you're ready.

Meanwhile Marco was in a different changing room with his two best friend, Alfonso and Ferguson. Marco walked out wearing a nice, black tuxedo. He had a formal black bow tie and a flower in the left breast pocket. "Dude, you look AWESOME!" Ferguson stated. "Oh come one, I don't look that good." Alfonso nodded. "Yes, you do! I think you're ready!"

King and Queen Butterfly were sitting on a bench next to Marco's parents. "You must be the parents of Marco?" The King asked. They nodded. "Yes, and you must be Star's parents." They nodded as well. "Pleased to meat you your highness's!" Mr. Diaz bowed. "And you as well." The King stated.

Marco walked out of the changing room with Alfonso and Ferguson. As his friends walked up with Marco to the gazebo, they stood just outside it. Marco was greeted by the priest. "Good evening Alfred" **(I named the priest Alfred... and batman has nothing to do with it.)** "Good evening Marco." Marco stood in silence and waited for Star.

Star walked out of her dressing room and her friends took a seat, but King Butterfly had gotten up and walked Star down the isle. "I'm glad I decided to come to earth Dad." Her father looked up at her grown daughter. She was taller than him now. "Me too sugar plum." As they arrived at the gazebo, King Butterfly took his seat next to his wife. And Jackie stood on the other side of the gazebo, away from Alfonso and Ferguson.

"LET THE CEREMONY, BEGIN!" The priest shouted.

"Do you, Star Butterfly, Take Marco Diaz, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She nodded "I do!

"And do you, Marco Diaz, Take Star Butterfly, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Marco nodded "I do!"

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you, Man and Wife." He looked at Marco, "You may kiss the bride!" Marco leaned in and kissed her. Everyone started cheering and clapping.

About 15 seconds later Marco pulled away. He looked into Star's, beautiful, ocean blue, eyes and said. "I love you!" Star looked into his, sweet, chocolate brown orbs and said, "I love you too!"

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

 **Well that's an ending if I do say so myself. This chapter was made by ME! Totally beats 'Elemental-756' at his ending. anyways hope you enjoyed. Please, tell me in the reviews if you think my ending or his ending was better.**


End file.
